An electronic system can include multiple semiconductor dies for processing data based on timing of a reference clock signal. For example, radar systems, telecommunication systems, parallel data processing systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication systems can include several dies for processing data in multiple channels or lanes. Including multiple dies for processing data can provide a number of advantages, such as wider bandwidth, greater flexibility, cost reduction, and/or an expanded range of applications.